


Safe Haven Omega Clinic

by BeachSundae



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Gay, Karlie Kloss - Freeform, Lesbian, Omegaverse, Taylor Swift - Freeform, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachSundae/pseuds/BeachSundae
Summary: Karlie is Taylor’s alpha. It’s their usual check in at the omega clinic. Taylor has some needs that need to be fulfilled...





	Safe Haven Omega Clinic

_Safe Haven Omega Clinic._

The letters swirled in gold across the tall cream building and glinted in Karlie’s eye, inviting her inside. She clung tightly to her Omega’s fingers, leading the shorter blonde into the building, squirming and whining. A receptionist greeted them with a smile and a flourish of taps to her keyboard. Karlie had an appointment. And a room.

“This way, please. My name is Anna, by the way,” smiled a neatly dressed nurse with a smooth brunette bun on her head and a click in her flat shoes, “Does your little omega need a glass of water while you wait?”

Karlie didn’t like when her omega was called “little”. It sounded condescending. But she forced a smile all the same and nodded at the nurse, who was probably just trying to be friendly.

“That’d be great, thank you.”

They were given a room, room eight on the second floor to be exact. It was a warm, welcomingly furnished space. Small succulents were placed on the windowsill and pretty lampshades hung around the room. A restraint bed stood by the window, something Karlie knew her omega was not looking forward to. The freshly made main double bed stood at the end of the room. It had pale blue sheets, puffy pillows, and comfy throws folded and placed at the foot.

Nurse Anna helped Taylor into a heat gown and then strapped her into her restraint bed whilst a monitor tracked her heartbeat and scanned her vitals.

“I know you hate this part Tay, but it’s only for a few minutes,” Karlie frowned, stroking the blonde’s damp hair. “It’s mandatory, you know that.”

Taylor, Karlie’s omega, looked up with pleading eyes, “I just want to be alone with you.”

Karlie’s heart was close to exploding on hearing the agony in Taylor’s voice, “I know baby. Very soon, I promise.” She briefly adjusts the growing bulge in her pants. Taylor’s needy voice and hot skin was making it ever more difficult to comfort her.

Nurse Anna reentered the room, “Okay, here’s your water. You just need to fill out the usual forms, Karlie.”

After helping Taylor sip her water Karlie sat with Anna at a small table to fill out their clinical forms. Karlie had done this a handful of times before and was becoming close to a pro at the task.

“Excellent, all done,” Anna smiled. She tapped Karlie’s forms against the smooth beige wood. “Well, everything seems to be in order. Do you know how to undo the restraint bed and remove the monitors? Or shall I help?”

“I’ve got it,” Karlie smiled.

“Shall I dim the lights on my way out?” Anna asked with a polite grin.

“Please,” Karlie smiled.

“Call the phone if you need assistance,” Anna said before turning down the main light in their room. She closed the door behind her and Karlie was finally left alone with her omega.

Taylor was sweating profusely at this point, staring wildly at the ceiling above her. Her heat gown was clung to her skin, being made of only thin cotton. Taylor slowly turned to Karlie once she heard the door shut.

“Karlieee,” the omega mewled, “It hurts so bad.”

“Okay baby, I’ve got you,” Karlie whispered as she hurriedly strode over to Taylor’s bed. She undid the restraints on Taylor’s bed and removed the heart monitor. The impatient omega immediately scrambled to Karlie’s shoulders. The blonde nearly fell right off the bed had Karlie not gripped her waist right on time.

“Easy, easy,” Karlie chuckled.

“Get me out of this stupid little dress, I need you,” Taylor breathed.

Karlie smiled and lifted Taylor onto the cool sheets of the double bed. The blonde gasped with relief as Karlie slipped the drenched heat gown from her body. She lay naked and trembling beneath the taller blonde, who gazed down at her with a hungry forest green gaze.

“I swear you look more beautiful every time,” Karlie breathed.

Taylor blushed then, never knowing how to respond to Karlie when she spoke like that. Instead she simply squirmed on the sheets beneath her, covering her face with her hands. Karlie thought it looked endlessly cute.

“Goof,” Karlie chuckled, and began to undress herself.

Taylor was a young omega, barely over twenty two. And Karlie herself was twenty six. She had met Taylor on a jog through their city’s public walking trail. Jogging together eventually became sleeping together, and on their fifth night of mating Taylor was bitten. Claimed. Claimed by Karlie for life.

“Ooh,” Taylor murmured once Karlie’s perky breasts fell from her thin yellow sweater. Karlie’s chest was a particularly favourite area of Taylor’s. The omega licked her lips in anticipation as she watched it. Everything about Karlie enthralled the omega. Karlie’s arms, Karlie’s toned stomach, Karlie’s stare. The smallest things like a smirk or a mischievous giggle were enough to drive the omega to insanity for the woman.

Taylor playfully inched forward and hooked both her legs around Karlie’s waist, “Hurry up.”

Karlie raised an eyebrow as she laughed at her omega’s antics, “I can’t take my pants off if you’re wrapped around me like this, silly.”

Taylor obliged and sat up like an excited puppy. Karlie noticed the dark patch of wetness that had formed on the pale sheets underneath Taylor. She smirked to herself knowingly. Soon her pants were tossed aside, leaving her in just her grey control briefs. Taylor’s eyes widened in awe. They may have been control briefs, specifically designed for keeping an alpha modest, but Karlie’s bulge seemed to be no match for any kind of material. It proudly protruded from the fabric, teasing Taylor’s eager stare. Karlie loved watched Taylor’s reaction each time she removed them. As her erection sprung free, lightly hitting her lower stomach in the process, Taylor couldn’t help but moan with need at the sight. She pleadingly stared up at Karlie, who smirked and stepped closer to the foot of the bed. She took Taylor’s face in her hands and kissed her tenderly. Taylor kissed back, hard and passionate. She danced her fingers along Karlie’s tensed abs and around to her ass cheeks, squeezing playfully. Karlie smiled into their kiss and eventually landed the two of them onto the bed.

Taylor wrapped her legs around Karlie’s waist, making the taller girl moan at the sensation of her member rubbing against Taylor’s soft stomach. That was a difference in the twos relationship that Karlie quite liked. She was all sharp angles and tension. Taylor was soft and flowing, even when their sessions became particularly heated and rough.

“Fuck,” Karlie murmured when Taylor gently wrapped her fingers around her shaft.

“Mmm, you’re so big, Karlie. I’m so lucky,” Taylor whispered hoarsely into Karlie’s ear.

Karlie grunted in response, bucking slightly against Taylor’s centre as she moved her hand up and down along her thick length. Karlie kissed Taylors neck, dragging her tongue along her jawline a few times too. Taylor moaned in response, her hand tightening slightly on Karlie’s member every so often. Precum dribbled from the tip of Karlie’s cock, so she decided to pull away from Taylor lest their first round finish too soon.

“What do you need, baby?” Karlie asked, genuinely wanting to know what Taylor was in the mood for right now. It was a healthy aspect of their relationship. Karlie was a good alpha, good at controlling her urges and learning how to satisfy Taylor.

“I wanna taste you,” Taylor mewled, “I want to take you in my mouth, Karlie.”

Karlie smirked and nodded. They changed positions. Karlie sat at the top of the bed with her knees bent slightly, resting her back against the headboard. Taylor crawled in between her legs and took no time in taking Karlie’s hard erection in her hand and placing her lips at the tip. Karlie stroked the side of the Taylor’s hair, her other hand on her own breast. The omega slowly slid her mouth half way down Karlie’s impressive ten inches. Karlie let out a breath she had been holding and leaned her head back against her pillows.

“Go easy on me,” she chuckled, closing her eyes briefly to focus on not unloading herself right there and then.

Taylor simply hummed and choked her way down to Karlie’s base. Well, just about. She moaned onto Karlie’s length and slid her mouth back up to the tip before repeating. Karlie watched on as Taylor’s head bobbed up and down her thick member, coughing every so often as she struggled to take her entire length. Karlie’s mouth was pursed into an aroused pout. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tried her best to hold herself back.

“I want to fuck you, Taylor,” Karlie murmured then. “I want you.” She stared at the position Taylor was in, ass in the air, pussy dripping with wetness onto the sheets.

Taylor’s powder blue eyes stared up at the alpha, glinting with mischief. She slowly slid her mouth back up from Karlie’s cock and licked her lips. “Please do, Karlie. I want you too.”

Karlie let out somewhat of a giddy laugh before lunging forwards and pinning Taylor to the mattress. A rough kiss ensued. Karlie dragged her fingers along Taylor’s blonde wavy locks. Taylor moaned when she felt Karlie’s short nails drag along her back, creating faint red lines. She submissively exposed her neck to the alpha out of habit, and Karlie almost tore the younger girl off the bed as she got a whiff of her strong pheromones up close.

The thin cotton sheets were soaked at this point, and they kept clinging to Karlie’s body as she tried to position Taylor correctly. With a grunt of frustration Karlie crawled off the bed and dragged Taylor by the legs to her centre. Taylor now lay flat at the end of the mattress, her legs wrapped around Karlie’s waist as she had done teasingly at the start of their session. Karlie glanced quickly at taylor for approval, and taylor nodded vigorously.

The tip of Karlie’s erection entered Taylor’s dripping folds. She gasped abruptly, not fully prepared for the hot velvety wetness of her omega’s core. Taylor’s head lolled back slightly as Karlie continued to enter her. The smaller girl was absolutely soaked, and so it didn’t take any time at all for Karlie to enter her completely. Karlie was thick. She was aware of this. And adding that to her impressive length made for a particularly pleasing time on Taylor’s side.

The blue eyed blonde lay dazed on the mattress, breathing steadily as she waited for her body to adjust to karlie’s size. It always took about half a minute or so. And Karlie loved every second. She watched fondly as her beautiful omega caught her breath, occasionally squeezing herself around Karlie’s shaft. Eventually Taylor’s hips began to twitch and move impatiently. She was ready for Karlie to start.

Without another word Karlie began to slide out of Taylor, every inch stretching Taylor’s walls in one glorious motion. And then Karlie pushed in, all the way until her tip reached Taylor’s back walls again.

“Take me, Karlie,” Taylor breathed, almost a whimper at this point.

Karlie did.

Her thrusts picked up speed, wet skin against wet skin the only sound in the room. Accompanied with Karlie’s laboured breathes and Taylor’s tiny moans. Karlie groaned with lust as Taylor’s soft warm folds enveloped her cock. The alpha grabbed Taylor by the hips, angling herself perfectly so that her thrusts hit the same spot each time. Taylor went silent, letting her head fall back and her mouth and open. Her eyes remained delicately closed.

“I…I’m gonna…gonna…” Taylor managed to squeak out. She was never one for talking comprehensibly when it came to her peak. She clenched herself around Karlie’s member and Karlie felt it. The alpha moaned and thrust harder into Taylor, now adding her fingers to her clit too. Little circles were rubbed around the omega’s sensitive nub, and soon enough Taylor came crashing down from a glorious high. Her legs twitched, back arching briefly before plopping back down on the mattress with a soft thud. Karlie steadied her omega’s legs. She was still buried deep inside her core.

“You good, baby?” Karlie breathed as she carefully slid out, still hard as ever. But she knew she had to wait or she’d hurt the girl. It wasn’t time yet.

“You need to cum,” Taylor panted, staring at Karlie’s prominent boner.

“I’ll get my turn,” Karlie grinned, “Or turns, I should say. How long do you think you’ll last this time?”

“Three days tops,” Taylor giggled, out of breath.  
Taylor’s brows furrowed as she watched Karlie slip on her briefs and button up shirt.

“Don’t worry, I just need a quick breather. You rest. I’ll be right back,” the alpha smiled. She approached the bed again and took Taylor’s cheeks in cupped hands. She lovingly kissed the blonde on the nose and forehead. Taylor smiled back.

“Okay, don’t be long,” the omega said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Karlie teased. “Drink some water while I’m out,” she instructed and stepped outside their room. She sighed as the cool air in the hallway hit her face. A bench was placed against the wall beside her door and so she sat down, dragging her fingers through her wet hair. Her foot tapped absentmindedly against the linoleum floor.

“Wild omega in there?” Came a voice from across the hall.

Karlie looked up. It was a woman, most definitely an alpha, with long dark waves flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel, though they were glowing a slight amber in the dim light of the hallway. She was busty and short, wearing similar undergarments to karlie with a baggy purple tee on top. Her hips were immaculate, Karlie thought. They were thick and wide and curvy. She imagined grabbing them and how they would feel pressed against her own - though Karlie would never dare challenge another alpha to sexual dominance. It wasn’t her thing. Though this new encounter with one was certainly teasing her opinions on the matter.

“She’s pretty wild all right,” Karlie replied, leaning back against the cold wall.

“I’m Lauren,” the woman said, also leaning back against her side.

“Karlie,” Karlie greeted, “Your omega in there?” She asked, nodding towards the door Lauren stood beside.

“Yup,” the alpha nodded, “We’re an hour into round three.”

“Shit,” Karlie said. “Trying for a pup?”

“Nah, it’s just her third time. We’re new mates. Pretty…rambunctious,” Lauren grinned.

“Completely get you,” Karlie grinned back. “Taylor’s been mated to me for about five months.”

“Aw, congratulations,” Lauren smiled, “Maybe we should group sometime.”

Karlie’s heart leaped at the idea. “Grouping” was an animalistic sport. Fun, but chaotic. Karlie wasn’t sure if Taylor was trained for such an act yet. She was surprised to hear that Lauren’s fresh omega was already taking part in the activity.

“My girl’s a little shy,” Karlie said.

“Shy?” Lauren smiled as if she had just heard a cheesy joke, “Well, here. This is my number. Call us if you ever want to hook up some month. We love fun.”

Karlie inspected the hastily scribbled number and nodded to herself. “I might,” she nodded.

“Kaaarlieee,” wailed a voice from beyond room eight. Karlie nodded towards Lauren and waved her off,

“Might catch ya later,” she said.

“Hope so,” Lauren winked.

Karlie politely ignored it and went back inside her room. Taylor was in more or less the same position Karlie had left her in. She whimpered like a puppy once Karlie reappeared.

“I missed you. I need you,” Taylor mewled.

“I’m right here, baby,” Karlie smiled. “Did you drink any water while I was gone?”

“Uh huh,” Taylor nodded.

“Good girl,” Karlie grinned.

“Karlie, I want you inside me so bad,” Taylor whined, tracing her fingers down to Karlie’s abs and then her waistband.

The alpha smirked. Her erection had calmed slightly since being apart from the omega but it was quickly making a reappearance.

“Whatever you wish, my pup,” Karlie said, a hungry growl to her tone. She kissed Taylor. Her long and slender fingers gripped Taylor’s hips in a possessive manner. Taylor smiled into the makeout session and draped her arms over Karlie’s shoulders. Karlie felt her briefs tighten slightly. Her omega didn’t have to work hard to arouse her every sense. Everything about Taylor was so endlessly pleasing.

Taylor slipped Karlie’s undergarments down, smiling widely as her alpha’s hard cock presented itself. Taylor gripped the base and pumped gently, teasing Karlie.

A low growl escaped Karlie’s lips.“Playing games, are we?” the alpha smirked.

“God, you’re so big, alpha,” Taylor breathed, tilting her head as she gazed at Karlie’s cock.

Karlie melted when Taylor called her alpha, which was rarely and usually only when they were mating.

“Come here,” Karlie grinned and placed her hands on Taylor’s hips once again. She turned the blonde over so that she was on all fours facing away from her. Taylor raised her lower back to the alpha, signalling she was ready and willing to be taken by her.

Karlie moans softly as her tip was completely covered in Taylor’s wetness. A thick coat of juices covered Karlie’s tip, and Taylor moved back onto it slightly as she grew impatient. Karlie grunted In disapproval and Taylor returned to her previous stance.

Without another word Karlie pushed herself in. Taylor was soaked. She slid in with ease. Karlie’s head lolled back briefly as she felt every inch of her member fill Taylor up. Taylor clenched herself around Karlie’s length, eager to milk the alpha and make her cum inside her. She wanted Karlie’s bulging knot more than ever at this point. Karlie was already beginning to thrust. She couldn’t believe how wet Taylor was. Tiny splashes of liquid sprinkled against her lower stomach occasionally.

  
“Does it hurt?” Karlie grunted, slowing slightly.

“No, no, don’t stop,” Taylor pleaded, gripping her sheets. “I want you to fill me with your cum, alpha. God, you feel so good inside me,” the omega babbled.

Karlie didn’t stop. Not for a second. She gripped Taylor’s ass as she pounded into her. The omega gasped with pleasure. Karlie’s thick cock was stretching her in all the right ways. Each penetration hit her back wall in just the right spot with each thrust.

“Floor,” Karlie grunted suddenly.

“Hmm?” Taylor moaned, turning around.

“On the floor. Now.” Karlie ordered. She pulled out of Taylor, the tip of her erection a raging red.

Taylor obeyed. She crawled off the bed and stood in the middle of the room for Karlie. Karlie lifted the omega into her arms bridal style and carefully placed her onto the floor. She slipped a pillow from the bed underneath Taylor’s head. Taylor stared up at her alpha, so proud that she was hers. That she belonged to such a beautiful creature.

He legs were spread and Karlie didn’t hesitate as she pushed herself inside Taylor’s dripping pussy once again. Taylor moaned out Karlie’s name to the ceiling. She could feel the base of Karlie’s cock beginning to swell with her knot. And hell, did Taylor want that knot. Karlie’s knot. Karlie’s release.

Taylor draped her legs over Karlie’s waist in an attempt to somehow get physically closer to the woman than they already were. Karlie rutted into Taylor like the alpha she was. She grunted and growled and panted as she ploughed her hard cock in and out of Taylor’s velvety folds, slick with her own juices. Karlie found one of Taylor’s hands and desperately intertwined their fingers. Taylor was almost reduced to tears by the gesture, being the sappy omega that she tended to be. She adoringly stared up at Karlie, who was focusing on building up her knot. Her big strong alpha was claiming her as her own. Taylor almost didn’t feel her orgasm creep up on her. And yet soon enough she was lustfully screaming Karlie’s name, clawing at the alpha’s back in paradisiacal ecstasy.

Karlie couldn’t handle Taylor’s clenching walls for long. Her heavy load erupted from her cock in thick long bursts. Karlie’s cum coated Taylor’s walls in milky white. And her knot soon clung them together as one. Karlie held herself up on her elbows as the last few ropes of her thick load poured into Taylor’s pussy. Taylor hummed softly as she felt Karlie fill her up. She squirmed slightly at the tight sensation of the knot. It was always a little painful at first.

“I love you,” Karlie whispered, finally settling down on top of Taylor to catch her breath.

“I love you too, Kar,” Taylor smiled.

Karlie’s knot would take about thirty minutes to an hour to relax in size. Till then Karlie looked to waiting it out with her omega underneath her. Taylor didn’t mind one bit either. In fact the aftermath of a mating session was her favourite part of it all. Just lying with her beloved alpha.

“Can round three be against the table?” Karlie smirked.

Taylor chuckled, “I’d never say no.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
